Rosas de Inverno
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: A infância e a adolescência do Cavaleiro de Peixes. Fatos e pessoas que o levaram a formar sua visão de Justiça...fic que foi feita em homenagem ao aniversário de AfroditeFanfic completa!
1. Capítulo 1: Infância

ROSAS DE INVERNO 

**Aniversário de Afrodite, e há algum tempo estava planejando homenageá-lo com um fic, que mostrava (uma visão minha), o seu passado até os dias atuais.**

**Espero que gostem! **

Nota: As idades dos cavaleiros não correspondem às mesmas do animê, pois há um enorme discrepância em relação a isso. (Nesse ponto o Kurumada errou feio! ¬¬)

**CAPÍTULO 1: Infância.**

**1° Motivo da Rosa**

Cecília Meireles 

**Vejo-te em seda e nácar, **

**e tão de orvalho trêmula,**

**que penso ver, efêmera, toda a Beleza em lágrimas**

**por ser bela e ser frágil.**

**Meus olhos te ofereço;**

**espelho para a face**

**que terás, no meu verso, **

**quando, depois que passes,**

**jamais ninguém te esqueça.**

**Então, da seda e nácar,**

**todo o orvalho trêmula, **

**serás eterna. E efêmero**

**o rosto meu, nas lágrimas**

**do teu orvalho...E frágil.**

**Aos 6 anos...**

Em um belo e antigo casarão, da aristocrata Família Bergman. A 12 quilômetros de Göteborg, Suécia.

Gustav brincava despreocupadamente nos jardins, sob os olhares ternos e atentos de sua mãe Emilly Bergman. O menino de feições delicadas estava distraído em colher as mais belas flores para presenteá-la, estava muito feliz!

Era a primeira vez em semanas que sua mãe saia de seu quarto após ter ficado muito doente. E apesar de ainda estar fragilizada, ela fazia questão de ficar o mais próximo possível de seu único filho.

Durante anos, o casal Bergman aguardou ansioso a vinda de um herdeiro. A senhora Bergman, que possuía uma beleza que se rivalizava até mesmo as das deusas, desejava mais do que tudo dar um filho a seu amado marido. Ian Bergman era um homem bom, o mais rico de sua região, mas que possuía o rosto marcado por uma horrível cicatriz que lhe dava uma aparência assustadora.

Grande foi a surpresa da alta sociedade do reino da Suécia quando ele conseguiu conquistar e casar-se com Emilly Tahil, um dos rostos mais belos de toda a Europa. Mas era também conhecidos os ciúmes que ele tinha de sua esposa, acreditando que ela poderia vir a traí-lo.

Tornou-se comuns as discussões entre o casal devido aos ciúmes dele.

Com o nascimento do filho, tudo parecia mudar, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Diziam que era o bebê mais lindo que haviam visto. Realmente o tom azul piscina em seus olhos, incomum, era belíssimo! A criança, um menino, tinha as mesmas feições de sua mãe. Inclusive a mesma pinta de nascença em seu rosto.

Em nada a criança o lembrava de qualquer membro de sua família. Começou a pensar que poderia não ser seu filho aquela bela criança. Em seu intimo, nunca o aceitou como seu filho.

E isso só se agravou com o fato de que Emilly após o nascimento do filho ficou muito doente, e nunca mais se recuperou completamente. Ele, em seu intimo, culpava o pequeno.

De longe, por uma janela que dava para o amplo jardim de rosas, Ian observava o menino e sua esposa.

"Flores...enquanto outros garotos correm atrás e pipas ou bolas, meu filho prefere ficar brincando com flores!"-dizia com desgosto.

"Ele deseja apenas ficar perto da senhora."- o velho mordomo sempre defendia seu jovem amo.

"Hunf!"-ele resmungou.-"Em nada se parece comigo. Nem em aparência quanto em personalidade."

"Mamãe!"-o menino de cabelos azuis claros e ondulados chega todo sorridente e estende à sua mãe um belo arranjo de flores.-"São para você."

"São lindas, meu filho..."

A bela mulher estende a mão para pegar o precioso presente, mas sua visão fica embaçada e as forças lhe faltam. No instante seguinte, ela cai inconsciente diante de seu assustado filho, que apenas grita por ela, atraindo a todos da enorme casa.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"E então, doutor?"-Ian perguntava aflito sobre o estado de saúde de sua esposa.

"Lamento, senhor."-disse o médico com ar derrotado.-"Mas o mal que aflige a senhora parece ter se alastrado por todo o seu corpo, comprometendo seu coração. Talvez ela não ficará muito tempo entre nós. Está fraca...e definhando mais e mais."

O menino em um canto escutava a terrível noticia. Lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos, ele sabia que algo estava acontecendo com sua mãe, algo muito ruim. Ouviu eles dizendo que ela partiria para sempre. Ela o deixaria só?

"Desejo vê-la."-Ian afirmou.

"Senhor, sua esposa quer ver o filho primeiro. Foi um pedido."-disse o médico.

Ian, mesmo a contragosto, permitiu que o menino entrasse no quarto primeiro. Gustav a viu, deitada na cama. Uma pálida imagem da linda mulher que ele conhecia, mas mesmo assim, ela conseguia esboçar o mais belo sorriso que jamais veria em sua vida.

"Venha aqui, meu filho."-ela pediu, entendendo a mão, pegando a pequenina mão dele.-"Olhe, pedi aos criados que buscassem as flores que você me deu. Quero que elas fiquem aqui, comigo."

O menino concordou com um aceno tímido de cabeça.

"Ei...Não fique triste."-ela toca em seu rosto.-"Não quero ver a tristeza em seu rosto tão bonito meu Gustav. Mamãe vai ter que ir embora...Queria que cuidasse do papai e do meu jardim...Você sempre teve um dom...único para cuidar de plantas..."

"Tá. E quando a senhora volta?"

Emilly segura a vontade de chorar e acrescenta:

"Mamãe não volta mais."-Gustav começa a chorar.-"Não. Não chore...Mamãe vai para longe, mas sempre vou estar com você...sempre. Sabe...vou te contar um segredo...um sonho que a mamãe teve no dia em que você nasceu. Quer ouvir?"

"S-sim."-ele fungou e enxugou o rosto com a mãozinha.

"Sonhei que estava em um lindo jardim de rosas vermelhas...mas esse jardim estava belo e florido, em meio à neve. Elas haviam florescido no meio do frio...quando acordei, as chamei de Rosas de Inverno. Achei que era um sinal de que você seria...especial."

"Rosas de Inverno?"

"Sim..."-ela sorri, já sem forças.-"Meu sonho...era ver um verdadeiro jardim de rosas vermelhas, florescendo...em meio à neve e gelo...seria uma visão linda..."

Emilly Bergman cerra os olhos, e a mão que o segurava perde as forças.

"Mamãe?"-ele estende a mão e tenta acorda-la.-"Mamãe!"

Os chamados desesperados do menino atrai Ian, que ao ver a esposa imóvel na cama corre até ela, nem se importando de empurrar a criança. Abraçado ao corpo da esposa sem vida, Ian chora em desespero, enquanto os criados tratam de tirar Gustav do quarto.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Os dias que se sucederam à morte da senhora Bergman foram tristes e cinzentos. Não havia mais alegria na casa, Gustav passava seus dias olhando o jardim de sua mãe da janela de seu quarto, enquanto o pai ficava dias e noites apenas em seu trabalho ou trancado no escritório. Quase não se viam.

Um dia, lembrando do pedido de sua mãe, Gustav desceu até os jardins e começou a cuidar dele. Com suas mãos pequenas e delicadas, arrancava as ervas daninhas que começaram a crescer, estava tão distraído que não percebeu que mais alguém se aproximava, até que a sombra dele se precipitou sobre si.

Assustado, olhou para cima, e viu o pai com uma expressão de raiva em seu rosto.

"O que está fazendo?"-indagou.

"Cu-cuidando do jardim da mamãe."-respondeu trêmulo.

"ISSO NÃO É TRABALHO PARA UM BERGMAN!"-esbraveja, dando um tapa no menino e jogando-o ao chão.-"VOCÊ NÃO PODE SER MEU FILHO! UM MENINO TÃO FRACO, NÃO PODE SER MEU FILHO!"

Enquanto extravasava sua cólera, Ian arrancava e pisoteava nas belas flores, diante do olhar assustado do menino. Depois ele o agarra pelos ombros, forçando-o a encará-lo.

"OLHE PARA MIM!"-dizia-"COMO UM HOMEM HORRIVEL COMO EU PUDE TER UM FILHO COMO VOCÊ? COMO? COM CERTEZA, NÃO É O MESMO SANGUE QUE CORRE EM NOSSAS VEIAS! OLHAR PARA VOCÊ, ME FAZ LEMBRAR DELA!"

Gustav apenas chorava, não sabia o que dizer. Estava muito assustado.

"AQUELES QUE SÃO FRACOS E DIFERENTES, NUNCA SÃO ACEITOS OU FELIZES!"-falou por último e o soltou. Em seguida, falava como se o peso do mundo estivesse em seus ombros.-"Você é fraco...eu sou uma aberração...o mundo será cruel com você, da mesma maneira que foi comigo."

"Não."-Gustav respondeu, apesar do medo.

"O que disse?"-ele o agarrava pela camisa.-"O QUE DISSE?"

"E-eu não...vou ser fraco..."

Ian gargalha, e estende a mão como se fosse bater nele, Gustav fecha os olhos, esperando pela surra que não veio. Com receio o menino abriu um olho e depois o outro, e surpreso encarou quem o salvou.

Um senhor de idade, de aparência aristocrática, sem barbas, e cabelos brancos e um tanto longos para a idade, encarava Ian com desgosto.

"Não ouse levantar a mão contra meu neto."-o senhor Hans Tahil disse com a voz austera e grave.-"Está louco, Ian? Não pode descontar nessa criança sua tristeza pela morte de minha filha!"

Ian abaixou o pequeno e sentindo-se derrotado, caminhou para dentro da casa, sem ao menos dirigir o olhar ao sogro. O velho esperou que ficassem a sós, depois voltou o olhar ao menino, vendo-o ajoelhado, tentando de algum modo desfazer os estragos que o pai causara ao jardim.

"Gustav."-o senhor o chamou.

"Sim, vovô."-o pequeno respondeu, sem desviar o olhar das flores.

"Vá fazer suas malas..."-o ancião respondeu.-"Enquanto isso, falarei com seu pai."

O menino concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Naquela tarde, sentado nos degraus da escada que levava aos andares superiores do casarão, ouviu a discussão terrível entre seu pai e seu avô no escritório.

"Vá e leve essa criança com você!"-Ian gritava, com a voz denotando sua embriagues, pois a bebida tornou-se uma companheira constante.-"Não posso olhar para ele, sem me lembrar dela...sem desconfiar que ele não tem nada meu...Leve-o daqui!"

"Uma vez lhe disse que os Tahil tinham uma tradição"-o senhor alertava, da porta do escritório."- "Que continuará com meu neto. Saiba que nunca mais o verá, se eu o levar comigo para a Grécia. Se ele viver ou morrer depois das provações que terá, não o verá mais."

"LEVE-O DAQUI!"

O senhor fechou a porta atrás de si, e olhou para o único neto, depois deu um sorriso como se quisesse transmitir-lhe segurança.

"Vamos Gustav. Vamos a uma terra distante e quente! Chegou a hora de cumprir seus objetivos."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dias depois, o menino chegou ao porto de Atenas.

O avô o havia instruído que viriam busca-lo e levá-lo ao Santuário. Ele havia dito também que era uma grande honra ser um dos eleitos a se tornar Cavaleiro de Ouro, embora Gustav não fizesse a mínima idéia do que aquilo significava.

"Oi."-um menino de cabelos lilases e olhos verdes apareceu, carregando uma sacola simples.

A primeira coisa que ele reparou, eram as manchas no lugar das sobrancelhas dele.

"Oi."-respondeu timidamente.

"Tá esperando para te levar ao Santuário?"

"Tô."

"Eu também."-e sorriu.

Mais à vontade, Gustav também sorriu.

"Eu me chamo Mu, e você?"

"Seu nome é Mu?"-ele ergue a sobrancelha cético.

"È...por que?"

"È esquisito! O meu é..."

"Ei, pirralhos!"-chamou um alto e magro, com a cara de poucos amigos-"Vocês são os garotos que o mestre disse que viriam?"

Assustados com a aparência do homem, nenhum dos pequenos teve coragem de responder.

"Respondam logo, moleques!"

"Você os está assustando, Píton."-um rapaz jovem, de uns treze anos apareceu. Tinha longos cabelos azuis e olhos da mesma cor e que mostravam que possuía uma índole bondosa. Ele olhou com reprovação para o idoso e depois com carinho para os meninos.-"Bem vindos, eu me chamo Saga."

Gustav percebeu que o outro não ousou responder ao garoto.

"Vamos?"-Saga convidou, e os meninos o seguiram.-"Estávamos apenas esperando a chegada de vocês dois."

Os dois pequenos seguiram em silêncio, a caminhada foi longa e parecia que nunca chegariam em seu destino. Logo, Gustav avistou construções muita antigas, algumas estavam em ruínas.Ele olhava admirado a tudo. Homens vestidos como soldados de uma era antiga apareciam vez ou outra, cumprimentavam com respeito o garoto mais velho e o magrelo deixando-os passarem.

Depois de um tempo, avistaram uma enorme escadaria. Passaram diante dela, o menino de cabelos azuis olhou curioso para as construções acima das escadas. O menino chamado Mu parou e ficou olhando com interesse a primeira casa.

"Mu. Vamos."-Gustav o chamou.

"Um dia eu serei o guardião dessa casa. Meu mestre me disse."-ele respondeu.

"Mestre? Guardião?"-o outro não entendeu.

"Não te contaram? Fomos escolhidos para sermos Cavaleiros de Ouro."

"Vovô me disse isso. Mas não entendi nada."

"Eu te conto tudo!"

E no caminho, o pequeno Mu contava que nasceu em um lugar chamado Tibet, contou sobre seu mestre, o sábio Shion. E sobre Atena e os cavaleiros de ouro. Gustav ouvia tudo fascinado. Logo chegaram a uma espécie de Coliseo, onde outros meninos também esperavam. Havia outros dois garotos, tão altos quanto Saga.

Gustav reparou em cada um. Eram tão diferentes entre si. Um menino enorme, bem maior que os outros estava rindo provocando a raiva de um menorzinho de cabelos azuis e rebeldes. Sentado no chão, de olhos fechados e alheio a tudo, havia um loirinho. Um menino de cabelos castanhos claros se aproximou alegremente dos garotos mais velhos, e conversou com um deles que parecia muito com ele. Havia um garoto emburrado em um canto, cabelos azuis, com a expressão de raiva no rosto.

"Salut. Est-ce que vous venez d'où? (Oi. Você vem de onde?)"-perguntou um menino de rosto sério a eles.

"Eu não entendi o que ele disse."-disse Mu.

"Je suis de Suède.(Eu sou da Suécia.)"-respondeu Gustav.-"Minha mãe me ensinou um pouco de francês."

"Legal!"-disse outro menino de cabelos azuis escuros, o mesmo que em vão tentava brigar com o menino maior.-"Você é menina?"

"Sou um menino!"-respondeu ofendido.

"Parece menina. Eu me chamo Miro."-ele disse sorridente, exibindo a falta de um dente de leite na frente.-"Esse é o Kamus, o emburrado não sei o nome dele, o que tá dormindo sentado é o Sharka...Shalkia..."

"Shaka."-respondeu Kamus.

"É...era algo assim. Ih...tem gente que não conheço aqui! Mas aquele lá que tá vindo é o Aioria. O irmão dele é um Cavaleiro de Ouro!"

"Tão chamando todo mundo!"-Aioria avisou.

Então, um homem com roupas de sacerdote, e uma máscara cobrindo o rosto apareceu. Ao lado dele outros adultos, vestindo roupas estranhas. E até uma moça com uma máscara de prata e cabelos negros e longos estava ao seu lado.

"Bem vindos, meninos. Saibam que foram escolhidos para uma grande honraria. O de pertencerem à Confraria dos Sagrados Cavaleiros de Ouro da deusa Atena."

"Qui é confaria?"-perguntou Miro a Kamus.

O garoto francês deu um cutucão nele pedindo silêncio.

Gustav mal prestava atenção ao que o homem de máscara dizia. Seu pensamento estava longe, em sua casa, na saudade que sentia de sua mãe e no jardim que deve estar abandonado. Prometeu que iria cuidar dele, mas não podia fazer isso estando tão longe.

"Ei...Usted es Gustav Bergman?"-perguntou um rapazinho de cabelos e olhos negros.

"Sim."-respondeu timidamente.

"O Mestre chamou seu nome."

Só então percebeu que os outros garotos já haviam saído, cada um sendo levado por uma das pessoas mais velhas que acompanhavam o Mestre, ficando apenas ele e Mu por último.

"Gustav."-chamou o homem mais velho, acompanhado pela moça de máscara.-"Essa é Psique da Coroa Austral, sua mestra de agora em diante. Vá com ela."-e em seguida, retirou-se, levando Mu e o outro rapaz com ele.

A mulher se aproximou e ergueu o rosto de Gustav com delicadeza e depois disse:

"Tem um rosto tão lindo! Delicado! Gustav é o seu nome?"

"S-sim."

"Não é um nome adequado à um provável Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes. Não combina com você. De hoje em diante, eu o chamarei de Afrodite."

"Afrodite?"

"O nome da deusa da beleza e do amor. Ela era tão bela quanto terrível! Agora, vamos."

"Aonde?"

"Seu novo lar pelos próximos anos, Afrodite. Groelândia."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

O vento gélido e cortante castigava cruelmente o corpo franzino de Afrodite. Cada passo dado na espessa neve exigia um esforço sobre humano por parte do menino. Ele mal sentia os dedos de suas mãos, as pernas estavam ficando cada vez mais pesadas.

Caminhando pacientemente a sua frente, a mulher parecia a vontade mesmo diante das intempéries do rigoroso clima. O frio e o vento não a incomodavam, era como se fosse uma leve caricia.

Cansado, pois andavam há horas desde que chegaram no porto de Nuuk, ele cai na neve. Sem forças para conseguir se levantar, deixou que uma lágrima amarga rolasse e se congelasse em seu rosto. Pensou em fechar os olhos e ali ficar, para sempre. Escutou leves passos na neve se aproximando. Alguém parou ao seu lado.

"Como espera um dia vestir a Sagrada Armadura de Ouro de Peixes, se uma simples caminhada como essa lhe é um desafio?"

Era a voz de Psique.

"Levante-se Afrodite!"-ela ordenou, mas o menino não se mexe. Ela se abaixa.-"Deixe-me dizer uma verdade absoluta nesse mundo, menino: Os fortes e belos governam. Quem tem força determina o que é justo!"

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, o menino abre seus olhos e com esforço encara a máscara fria e prateada de sua mestra.

"Você é belo, Afrodite. Por isso lhe dei esse nome...agora, você precisa se tornar forte!"

As palavras amargas de seu pai vêm à mente do garoto.

"AQUELES QUE SÃO FRACOS E DIFERENTES, NUNCA SÃO ACEITOS OU FELIZES!" 

Afrodite reúne suas forças, e ergue seu corpo. Psique não se mexe ou faz nenhuma menção de ajudar.

"Quero mostrar algo a você."-ela disse.-"Estamos perto de nossa nova casa."

Com esforço redobrado, ele acompanha a mulher por mais ou menos meia hora, depois ela para e aponta para um platô. Com grande surpresa, o garoto deslumbra o mais belo jardim de rosas que jamais havia visto em toda a sua curta vida.

"Rosas de Inverno?"-ele murmurou baixinho.

"Rosas não nascem nesse clima gelado."-ela disse com orgulho.-"Mas minhas rosas não são comuns. Elas nasceram graças ao poder do meu Cosmos."

"Cosmos?"

"Sim."-rapidamente, Psique explica o que seria o Cosmos, Afrodite ouve tudo fascinado.-"Não são rosas comuns, Afrodite! Quer aprender a Técnica das Rosas?"

Psique o olhou, sentia que o menino tinha potencial. Ele era tudo o que sempre ansiou para sucede-la e usar a armadura de Peixes, depois de mais de duzentos anos.

"Sim...eu quero ser forte!"

Psique sorriu por debaixo da máscara.

**FIM DA PRIMEIRA PARTE**

**A SEGUIR: Adolescência**

Notas:

Essa é uma singela homenagem a Afrodite de Peixes. E seu aniversário nesse dia 10 de março. Pensei em várias maneiras de homenageá-lo e resolvi dar a minha visão sobre o passado desse Cavaleiro.

Espero que a primeira parte tenha agradado a todos os fãs dele!

Píton – aparece no animê. Ele era um dos subordinados de Ares, e foi ele quem enviou os cavaleiros de prata contra os de bronze. Também foi ele que na saga das Doze Casas, levou uma surra da Shina e Marin e contou a elas como pegar um atalho até as Casas Zodiacais.

Psiquê- Jovem princesa tão bela que atraia mais multidões do que Afrodite. Sofreu duras penas pela Deusa por isso até que se casou com Eros e teve, com ele, Volúpia . Não pensei em um nome mais adequando à mestra do Peixinho.


	2. Capítulo 2: Adolescência

ROSAS DE INVERNO 

De uma infância sofrida a adolescência. Afrodite treina incansável, desejando ser o mais belo e forte dos cavaleiros...e o dia da prova final se aproxima...

**2° Motivo da Rosa**

Cecília Meireles 

**Por mais que te celebre, não me escutas,**

**embora em forma e nácar e assemelhas**

**à concha soante, à musical orelha**

**que grava o mar nas intimas volutas.**

**Deponho-te em cristal, defronte a espelhos,**

**sem eco de cisternas ou de grutas**

**Ausências e cegueiras absolutas**

**ofereces às vespas e às abelhas.**

**E a quem te adora, ó surda e silenciosa,**

**cega e bela e interminável rosa,**

**quem em tempo, aroma e verso te**

**transmutas!**

**Sem terra nem estrelas, presa**

**a um sonho, insensível à beleza**

**que és e não sabes, por que não me **

**escutas...**

**CAPÍTULO 2: ADOLESCÊNCIA**

**Aos 14 anos...**

O exercício era simples. Chegar até o fiorde primeiro que o seu desafiante, e Afrodite sempre conseguiu se gabar de ser mais rápido que seu amigo e colega de treinos, Narciso.

Eles se conheceram quando a mestra Psique o trouxe a Groelândia, desde o inicio ela deixou claro que Afrodite e o menino de cabelos loiros seriam rivais pela armadura de Peixes, e que não haveria lugar para a amizade.

Mas pedi isso a duas crianças de seis anos era algo impossível! Ainda mais vivendo naquele lugar tão isolado no mundo! Logo eram amigos, companheiros de lutas, o irmão que nunca tiveram. Psique certamente percebera essa amizade e não dissera mais nada, talvez não tivesse nada a dizer ainda, ou sua mente possuía outros planos.

O treino imposto por Psique era muito rigoroso. Ela era bem severa com seus pupilos, mas apesar dos treinos intensos, das surras sofridas pelas mãos da mestra, ela sempre evitara feri-los em seus rostos. Não queria macular seus rostos, ela dizia.

Os dois eram belos, sem dúvida. Psique fazia questão de que seus discípulos fossem únicos, e a eles ensinava que a Beleza era fundamental. Que os belos eram abençoados pelos deuses e por isso superiores! Para os dois, essa era a verdade absoluta!

Apesar do frio intenso, ambos trajavam apenas surradas roupas de treinamento, que mal os protegia do ar gelado, e que em nada diminuíam as singulares belezas dos dois garotos. Se Afrodite era o mais rápido, Narciso era o mais forte fisicamente. Nas competições de resistência e nas lutas que travavam durante os treinamentos, o jovem loiro sempre levava a melhor. Mas desta vez, o jovem sueco estava crente em sua vitória.

Mas o destino mais uma vez resolve ser cruel com ele, um buraco escondido na neve e o chão rompeu-se sob seus pés. Mas Afrodite se segura firmemente na borda da armadilha natural e vê com certa frustração Narciso ultrapassa-lo.

Reunindo suas forças, Afrodite sobe rapidamente e recomeça a correr, tentando alcança-lo. Mas Narciso concluiu a corrida primeiro que ele.

"Outra vez em segundo lugar, Afrodite!"-gabou-se o outro.

"Desta vez você teve sorte!"

"Ou talvez os deuses não queiram que você seja vencedor em nada!"-falou com sarcasmo.-"Admita, amigo. Eu serei o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes!"

Afrodite fica furioso com o comentário dele:

"A prova final é amanhã, Narciso! E eu serei o Cavaleiro de Peixes!"

"Não é forte o suficiente!"-replicou Narciso passando por ele e seguindo de volta para a casa .

Afrodite fica parado no mesmo lugar, pensando nas palavras de Narciso. Será que ainda não era forte o suficiente? Desde o inicio, a mestra Psique deixou claro que apenas um deles sairia vivo da Groelândia e sagrado Cavaleiro de Ouro. E ele desejava vencer e provar a todos a sua força.

"O que o preocupa, Afrodite?"-era a mestra Psique, que se aproximou sem que ele percebesse.

"Acredita que não sou forte o suficiente, mestra?"

"Você é mais forte do que pensa."-e fica parada diante dele.-"Eu vi em você uma força que você mesmo acredita que não possui. Diga-me Afrodite, conseguiu o feito de criar suas próprias rosas envenenadas com seu cosmos?"

"Eu...não."

"E por que não?"-ela o encara.-"Ensinei a Técnica das Rosas a você e a Narciso. Ambos estão igualados em quase tudo...o que determinará o vencedor é a intensidade de seu cosmo, e você se recusa a usa-lo. Por que?"

Afrodite não responde.

"Não quer matar Narciso?"

"Não. Ele é meu amigo..."

Um violento soco em seu rosto de sua mestra o impediu de continuar a falar. Sentado em meio à neve, o adolescente encara a mestra com surpresa, colocando a mão em seu rosto dolorido.

"Não seja tolo, Afrodite!"-ela exclamou e depois prosseguiu com a voz mais serena.-"Os fortes vencem, os fracos perecem. Essa é a lei mais antiga e natural do homem. Cabe aos fortes o direito divino de determinar o que é justo e belo. Narciso não hesitará em matá-lo, você também não pode."

Psique se ajoelha diante dele, tocando em seu rosto ferido com delicadeza.

"Nunca escondi que é meu aluno predileto. E Narciso sabe disso. Ele te odeia por isso. Sabe por que é meu predileto?"-ele nega com um aceno de cabeça.-"Porque sua beleza brilha entre o céu e a terra! E eu apenas amo e aprecio o que é belo!"

Com um gesto inesperado, a mestra retira a máscara revelando um rosto jovem, de tez pálida e belíssimos olhos violetas que causava um contraste exótico e de uma beleza impar. Seu rosto era tão perfeito que parecia ter sido esculpido pelas mãos de um hábil escultor. Em seguida ela recoloca a máscara, e se afasta de um surpreso Afrodite.

"Eu te contei o que acontece quando uma amazona revela seu rosto a um homem?"-ele confirma com a cabeça.-"Amanhã decido o que devo fazer...dependerá de você. Só se atreva a voltar quando conseguir elevar seu cosmo e fazer um milagre."

Psique se afasta e o deixa sozinho, com suas próprias dúvidas e pensamentos. O cosmo determinará quem é o vencedor. Por horas ele fica ali, imóvel, o frio rachando a pele perfeita, ferindo seu rosto. Mas ele não se move.

"Não serei um fraco."

Afrodite então procura se concentrar, elevar seu Cosmo, inflama-lo ao extremo! Então junta suas mãos, próxima ao chão e um brilho dourado surge entre elas. Momentos depois, ele as afasta e observa ansioso o resultado de seu esforço. Timidamente, uma raminho vai surgindo em meio da neve, e vai crescendo e breves segundos depois, desabrocha uma bela rosa branca.

"Bela e mortal!"-ele sussurrou.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No dia seguinte, Psique e Narciso esperavam Afrodite no local onde eles lutariam pela armadura de Peixes. A urna dourada estava lá, em cima de uma espécie de altar, a espera de um cavaleiro.

Afrodite não havia retornado para casa no dia anterior, Narciso começava a imaginar que ele desistira de lutar, Psique não dizia nada. Tinha certeza de que sentiu um forte Cosmo vindo do local onde o deixara.

Então, ele aparece. Psique e Narciso notam um brilho diferente em seu olhar. Definitivamente ele estava diferente.

"Atenção."-Psique chamou os dos dois rapazes.-"Vocês estão aqui pela Sagrada Armadura de Peixes. Aquele que conseguir vencer o seu oponente em um combate justo, estará no alto dos oitenta e oito cavaleiros. A Elite dos guardiões de Atena! Comecem a luta!"

Narciso se colocou em uma postura de ataque e defesa. Afrodite permanecia parado, segurando algo em sua mão. Psique foi a primeira a notar que era uma rosa branca.

"O que está fazendo, Afrodite?"-Narciso indagou.-"Vamos lutar!"

"Se eu lutar, você morrerá Narciso."-falou observando a rosa em sua mão.-"Em nome de nossa amizade, desista e me entregue a armadura."

"Pfiu!"-Narciso zombou.-"Depois de passar anos nesse inferno gelado você quer que eu desista? Nunca! Serei o vencedor, e terei a armadura mesmo que o mate!"

"Não sabe o quanto me entristece ao ouvir isso."-ele mostra a flor.-"Diga-me, Narciso. Conseguiu o feito de criar suas próprias rosas envenenadas com seu cosmos?"

"Como? O que disse?"-Narciso não entendia o que Afrodite falava.

"Eu consegui isso ontem. Uma rosa branca e mortal, nascida em meio à neve e gelo. Ao fazer isso, consegui dominar a Técnica das Rosas, e criei uma rosa única...eu ainda não sei o ela pode fazer, e que nome dar a ela."

Psique refletia, ela os ensinou a dominar as Rosas Vermelhas Imperais e as Mortais Rosas Negras Piranhas. Mas a Rosa Branca na mão de Afrodite era um mistério até mesmo para ela. Se ele criou uma nova técnica, superou a própria mestra.

"Ambos dominamos a Técnica então."-Narciso estreitou o olhar.-"Acha que criou um novo golpe?"

"Se eu usar a rosa, você morrerá."-avisou.

"Tolice! Uma rosinha não vai me derrotar!"-e avançou contra Afrodite.

"Idiota!"-pensava Psique.-"Não aprendeu nada sobre o que eu te ensinei, Narciso. Não basta a força física, o que determina uma luta entre cavaleiros, é o Cosmos!"

Afrodite olhou bem para Narciso, e em seguida um fino facho de luz dourada atingiu o rapaz loiro em seu coração. Narciso para e olha espantado a delicada rosa branca, com a mão trêmula, tenta arranca-la, mas não consegue.

Aos poucos, a flor vai assumindo uma tonalidade vermelha, a medida que a vida do rapaz vai se esvaindo. Afrodite olha a tudo de maneira impassível, e se pergunta como não sente nada, ao ver o seu único amigo morrendo diante dele? Morrendo por suas mãos.

"Parabéns, Afrodite!"-disse-lhe Psique.

Afrodite nada disse, apenas olhava para Narciso e se ajoelhou a seu lado, em seus últimos instantes.

"B-belo...golpe..."-ele murmurava.-"Uma...rosa...sangrenta..."-depois, morreu.

"Rosa Sanguinária."-disse Afrodite.-"Um nome adequado."

A urna dourada emite um magnífico resplendor, de dentro dela a Sagrada Armadura de Peixes sai e separa-se em várias partes e cobrem o corpo de Afrodite. A armadura fez sua escolha. Ele era agora Afrodite de Peixes, um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naquela noite...Na casa de Psique.

"Está arrependido de ter derrotado Narciso?"-Psique perguntou, fazendo Afrodite desviar o olhar da urna da armadura dourada para ela.-"Deveria estar feliz! É um Cavaleiro de Ouro!"

"Não estou arrependido."-disse-lhe sorrindo.-"Os deuses quiseram que eu fosse o vencedor."

"Sim."-ela se aproxima dele.-"Partirá amanhã para o Santuário, assumindo sua verdadeira função. Sentirei saudades de você."

"Há algo que me incomoda ainda. Você deixou-me ver seu rosto, mestra..."

"Não sou sua mestra mais."-ela o interrompeu.-"Você há muito me superou, e irá crescer mais ainda...por isso não posso te matar por ter visto meu rosto, nem quero fazer isso."

"E o que quer fazer?"

Psique retira a máscara e toca o rosto de Afrodite, aproximando seu rosto do dele.

"Tem só mais uma lição que ainda precisa aprender...Para ser um homem adulto."-e o beija.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Na manhã seguinte, Afrodite se prepara para deixar a casa de Psique, carregando a Armadura de Ouro de Peixes. Ele para na porta, olha para trás e para a bela mulher que ainda está adormecida, nua e enrolada nos lençóis de sua cama. O sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto mostrava que o Cavaleiro havia aprendido a última lição.

"Adeus, Psique."-e saiu, fechando a porta.

Estava na hora de voltar ao Santuário.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Santuário, Grécia.

Afrodite chegou era de manhã, após alguns dias de viagem. Percorreu as mesmas trilhas que anos atrás havia passado. Naquele tempo, ele era um garotinho pequeno e assustado, saudoso de sua terra e de sua mãe. Agora, era muito mais que isso.

Os soldados e sentinelas ao verem um rapaz de aparência tão delicada se aproximando olharam curiosos, mas ao repararem que ele carregava uma das Doze Armaduras Douradas, mostravam seu respeito. Isso fez bem a Afrodite, aumentando seu ego. Sentia-se superior.

Pensou no pequeno Mu. Deveria estar com sua idade agora. Será que conseguiu seu intento de se tornar o Cavaleiro de Áries? E os outros garotos? Como estariam agora?

Chegou até as escadarias que levavam às Doze Casas, subindo por elas parou diante da Primeira Casa. Esperava que alguém aparecesse e nada.

"Quem está ai?"-apareceu uma pessoa, que Afrodite imediatamente reconheceu como sendo Píton, desta vez o Cavaleiro não o achou assustador e sim, patético.

"Sou Afrodite, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes."

O homem arregalou os olhos e imediatamente fez uma reverencia.

"Os Cavaleiros de Ouro estão no Salão Dourado com o Mestre Ares. Esperam pelo senhor e por outros."-falou com respeito.-"Eu o levarei até lá."

Afrodite o seguiu e depois de subir toda a escadaria, parou diante da Décima Segunda Casa, admirando sua beleza.

"Senhor Afrodite."-chamou Píton.-"O protocolo exige que um Cavaleiro de Ouro deve usar sua armadura quando for encontrar o mestre."

"Está bem."-concordou e depois de estar devidamente trajado, o rapaz seguiu Píton até o Salão Dourado.

Esperava encontrar todos os doze cavaleiros, chegou ao Salão e por Píton foi anunciado, mas para a sua surpresa, notou que faltavam alguns Cavaleiros, incluindo seu amigo Mu. Então, cauteloso por não conhecer a todos, caminhou até um dos Cavaleiros. O mais alto deles, que o cumprimentou com um sorriso amistoso.

"Então você é o Cavaleiro de Peixes?"-ele falou.-"Sou Aldebaran, Cavaleiro de Touro."

"Sim. Diga-me Aldebaran, pensei que eram doze os cavaleiros, onde estão os outros?"-perguntou olhando ao redor.

"Não conhece a história?"-espantou-se Aldebaran.

"Que história?"

"Ora, Aldebaran...como ele poderia saber disso se ficou esses anos todos isolado em um cubo de gelo?"-falou um rapazinho de cabelos azuis e rebeldes.

Imediatamente a imagem de um certo menino, com a falta de um dente de leite, veio a sua mente.

"Miro?"-disse-lhe o nome.

"Miro de Escorpião."-corrigiu.-"Eu me lembro de você."

"De que história falam?"-o pisciano voltou a indagar.

Miro começou a contar sobre a traição de Aioros de Sagitário, sua morte pelas mãos de Shura de Capricórnio. Aldebaran ficou com uma expressão séria, como se não aprovasse a maneira que Miro se referia ao falecido Aioros, como um traidor. Afrodite se lembrava vagamente deste cavaleiro, e de um menino muito parecido com ele.

"E o menino que estava com ele?"

"Aioria?"-Miro fez uma careta.-"Acredita que o irmão do traidor se tornou Cavaleiro de Leão?"

"Não fale assim, mon ami."-um outro apareceu, de porte elegante e olhar serio e frio.

"Chegou Kamus de Aquário."-disse Miro com ironia.-"Tá sempre por cima do muro nesses assuntos. Totalmente neutro!"

"Apenas acho desnecessário ficar ofendendo uma pessoa que nem aqui está para se defender."-completou Kamus.

"Não é a ascendência que determina do caráter de um homem."-disse Aldebaran.-"Mas seus atos. O fato de Aioria ser o irmão mais novo de Aioros, não quer dizer que ele também o será."

"E como sempre, Aioria faz questão de mostrar que não respeita o Grande Mestre."-continou miro.-"Desde que cheguei aqui, semanas atrás, notei esse comportamento dele. Nem sabemos se ele aparecerá a essa reunião."

"Essa cambada de sangue sujo devia ser extinta da face da terra."-disse outro com um sorriso e olhares maldosos.-"E eu, Máscara da Morte de Câncer, adoraria fazer esse serviço."

"E onde estão Mu e Saga?"-Afrodite perguntou, tentando mudar o assunto que havia ficado pesado demais.

"Desde aquela trágica noite, ninguém mais viu o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos."-explicou Aldebaran.

"E o Mu é outro que adora provocar o Santuário."-Miro falou, ignorando os olhares reprovadores de Aldebaran e Kamus.-"Ele está em Jamiel, e se recusa a voltar ao Santuário, desobedecendo as ordens do Mestre!"

Mu não estava no Santuário, e se recusava a obedecer ao Mestre. Isso tudo espantou Afrodite, pois se lembrava do menino dizendo orgulhoso que seria o guardião da Casa de Áries.

"Mu tem seus motivos."-Aldebaran defendeu.-"Assim como o Cavaleiro de Libra tem os dele para não aparecer hoje."

"Então...são apenas cinco Cavaleiros de Ouro presentes."-Afrodite comentou.

Mas as portas do Salão foram abertas e um rapaz ruivo, com um olhar duro, entrou no Salão e se colocou em um canto, tentando não olhar para os outros.

"Seis. Aquele é o irmão do traidor. Aioria de Leão."-avisou Miro.-"Quer um conselho? Ignore-o."

"Francamente, Miro."-Aldebaran falou com desalento.

Então, o Grande Mestre apareceu, e ao seu lado estavam Shura de Capricórnio e um loiro que mantinha os olhos fechados, que Aldebaran explicou ser Shaka de Virgem. Ali estavam os Cavaleiros de Ouro de Atena, e Afrodite sentia que algo não estava certo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Depois dos cerimoniais, cada Cavaleiro seguiu para a suas respectivas Casas Zodiacais. Afrodite ficou impressionado com o porte e o Cosmos que emanava do Grande Mestre. Com certeza, Ares era muito poderoso. O mais poderoso entre todos os Cavaleiros do Santuário.

Deitado na cama de seu novo quarto e planejando o que fazer com o seu tempo livre, Afrodite ouviu lhe chamarem e na porta encontrou um mensageiro. O homem lhe entregou duas cartas, e depois se retirou.

Pelas datas, viu que as cartas lhe foram enviadas anos atrás e em épocas diferentes. Abriu a primeira delas, que chegou ao Santuário dois anos depois que ele partira com Psique, com o nome de seu avô, Hans Tahil, e começou a ler.

"_**Como vai, Gustav?**_

_**Sinto muita falta de meu neto querido, de nossos passeios pelos jardins, de nossas partidas de xadrez e de como você conseguia alegrar esse velho coração.**_

_**Sei que essa carta demorará a chegar em suas mãos, pois sei que onde está é isolado e o Santuário não pode interferir com seu treinamento com as notícias de fora. Mas acho que é meu dever, e seu direito, saber disso.**_

_**Não quero que outro lhe conte nada, eu mesmo devo dizer, pois sou seu parente.**_

_**Gustav, seu pai Ian faleceu...em um terrível acidente de carro e..."**_

Não conseguiu mais ler, fechou a carta e olhou para o vazio. Não importava como seu pai morrera, estava morto e nada mais poderia ser feito. Morreu há muitos anos para se lamentar, e não sabia explicar se o que sentia com a noticia era alivio, pesar, indiferença.

Olhou para a segunda missiva, era um telegrama de um escritório de Advocacia, endereçada a uma agência fantasma que cuidava de todos os assuntos externos do Santuário. Abriu e leu as poucas e frias linhas.

"**_Lamento informar por meio desta que seu estimado avô, Hans Tahil, veio a falecer na data do dia...,e que é o único herdeiro da família Tahil e Bergman..."_**

Novamente não conseguiu ler, desta vez por causa das lágrimas que impediram sua visão. Seu avô, o homem que mais amava e respeitava, estava morto.

Desta vez, estava se sentindo a mais solitária das criaturas.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alguns dias depois, Afrodite se acostumou ao cotidiano do Santuário, às índoles de seus companheiros. Tudo parecia estar bem, mas certa noite, Afrodite precisou ir até o Salão do Grande Mestre, precisava de sua autorização para voltar a Suécia e cuidar dos negócios pendentes em relação à herança deixada por seu avô e os bens de seu pai.

Estava saindo quando viu o Cavaleiro de Câncer também subindo as escadas.

"Aonde vai, Câncer?"-perguntou.

"Falar com o Mestre e dizer que cumpri a missão. Os rebeldes não incomodarão mais ele, entendeu?"-e sorriu sardonicamente.

Afrodite desconfiou que as cabeças desses rebeldes estavam agora fazendo parte dos bizarros adornos na Casa de Câncer. Achou melhor não entrar em detalhes com esse assunto tão mordaz e juntos subiram até o Salão.

Ao chegarem lá, os dois cavaleiros depararam-se com uma cena irreal. O mestre Ares caído ao chão, contorcendo-se como se travasse uma batalha com algum demônio interno poderoso. Afrodite o ajudou a erguer-se, enquanto Máscara da Morte permanecia parado com um olhar desconfiado.

Da boca do Grande Mestre, palavras desconexas saiam, uma confissão de seus pecados mais íntimos e foi assim que os dois cavaleiros ficaram a par de toda a verdade sobre a noite em que Aioros supostamente traiu Atena.

Esperaram que Ares se recuperasse.Muito tempo depois, parecia que ele tomava controle de si mesmo, e em silêncio sentou-se no seu trono, olhando os homens diante de si, estava sem a máscara e seu rosto era por eles visto.

"Então...você é...?"-Afrodite reconheceu o homem diante dele.

"Digam-me Cavaleiros. O que a Justiça dos deuses para vocês?"-Ares perguntou.

"Justiça dos deuses?"-os dois entreolharam-se.

"Isso é fácil."-falou Máscara da Morte.-"É a lei mais antiga da natureza. Os fracos morrem, os fortes governam."

"Sim."-e Ares elevou seu Cosmo.-"E não é certo que eu, sendo o mais poderoso dos mortais governe o Santuário e o Mundo no lugar de Atena, que é tão fraca? Que o proteja da Grande Invasão que se aproxima?"

Nunca Afrodite sentiu um Cosmos como aquele. Ao mesmo tempo bom e mau. Poderoso e assustador. Estava diante de um homem que por pouco se igualaria a um deus.

"Me sirvam. E juntos levaremos esse mundo a uma paz duradoura. Uma paz que manterei nem que seja a força!"-falou Ares.

Afrodite e Máscara da Morte se ajoelharam diante de Ares e juraram lealdade. Selando seus destinos.

**FIM DA SEGUNDA PARTE.**

**A SEGUIR: Epílogo: Uma despedida.**

**Notas:** No mangá ficou claro que tanto Afrodite quanto Máscara da Morte estavam cientes de toda a verdade sobre Ares e o Santuário. Imaginei como eles saberiam e escrevi uma cena que representava isso.

**Narciso**: Na mitologia era um belíssimo jovem, por quem a ninfa Eco se apaixonou. Diziam os Oráculos que se ele visse sua imagem morreria. Eco havia sido castigada por Hera, por ser tão tagarela, e não conseguia se comunicar com seu amor e lhe revelar o seus sentimentos (ela estava condenada a repetir apenas a última palavra que ouvia). Narciso nunca correspondeu a seu amor e a ninfa morreu de desgosto. Compadecida pela dor da ninfa e enfurecida pelo descaso de Narciso, Nêmesis, a deusa da vingança o atraiu até um lago e o fez ver o próprio reflexo nas águas. Apaixonado por ele mesmo, Narciso não conseguiu se afastar do leito do lago e lá ficou até definhar e ser transformado pela deusa em uma flor que leva seu nome.


	3. Epílogo: Uma despedida

ROSAS DE INVERNO 

**Epílogo: Uma despedida.**

Muitos anos se passaram desde os fatos daquela noite. Muitas batalhas foram travadas. Afrodite morreu e renasceu diversas vezes. A última vez, quando ainda estava com sua alma aprisionada por um castigo dos deuses, foi o toque delicado e reconfortador do Cosmos de Atena que o libertou.

**4° Motivo da Rosa**

**Não te aflijas com a pétala que você**

**Também é ser, deixar de ser assim.**

**Rosas verás, só de cinza franzida,**

**Mortas intactas pelo teu jardim.**

**Eu deixo aroma até nos meus espinhos,**

**Ao longe, o vento vai falando por mim.**

**E por perder-me é que me vão lembrando,**

**Por desfolhar-me é que não tenho fim.**

**Hoje...**

O vento gelado balança os longos cabelos azuis claros do homem parado diante das duas lápides. Mesmo apesar do frio, e da neve que caia mansa, ele não demonstrava estar incomodado com o clima, pois trajava um blazer escuro, que destacava sua pele pálida e perfeita.

Estava pensando em fatos de sua vida, de sua infância e adolescência que agora parecem estar tão distantes. Tudo o que passou, as escolhas certas e erradas que tomou, pareciam um sonho distante.

Antes de chegar ao cemitério da Família Tahil, ele havia passado no Mausoléu dos Bergman na cidade vizinha e depositado flores no tumulo de seu pai. Conversou por muito tempo com ele, dizendo-lhe que havia conseguido perdoa-lo pelo o que havia lhe dito e feito naquele dia tão triste. Depois dessa conversa, sentiu-se mais leve.

Agora, precisava fazer só mais uma coisa.

"Afrodite?"-chamou uma voz calma e serena.

Afrodite virou-se e sorriu ao reconhecer Mu de Áries,ele estava com sua armadura de ouro.

"Mu! Que bom que apareceu. O que houve?"

"Saiu sem avisar do Santuário."-respondeu.

"E como ela estava?"

"Preocupada."-respondeu o ariano.-"O que está havendo?"

"Sabe, desde que sai de minha terra natal, bem em meu intimo eu sabia que nunca mais voltaria a morar nesse lugar. Nasci e me criei perto daqui, mas as minhas lembranças mais queridas são as que eu vivi com essas pessoas aqui enterradas."

Mu reparou então nas lápides quase cobertas pela neve.

"Eu fiz coisas muito erradas. Acho que sentia vergonha de retornar aqui, me sentia indigno..."-ele sorri tristemente.-"Meu avô me disse que era uma tradição de várias gerações servir ao Santuário. E que eu era o primeiro da família a ter a honra de ser um cavaleiro. Se ele soubesse as coisas que fiz..."

"Você mudou."-Mu dise-lhe.-"Tem se mostrado um verdadeiro Cavaleiro de Atena."

"Obrigado, amigo."-Afrodite olha mais uma vez para a lápide e depois dá alguns passos para trás.-"Eu devia ter feito isso antes."

De repente, Afrodite eleva seu Cosmos ao máximo. Uma luz cegante e pura os envolve, tão forte que obriga o ariano a fechar os olhos. Quando a luz se dissipa, Mu se arrisca a abrir os olhos e o que vê o deixa mudo de admiração.

Afrodite está ajoelhado, exausto diante das lápides. Não havia mais neve em volta delas e sim um belíssimos jardim de rosas vermelhas e brancas que havia visto em sua vida. Nem as rosas do Jardim da Casa de Peixes eram tão belas e vivas. E as rosas estavam cobrindo uma grande extensão, estando até mesmo em volta do Cavaleiro de Áries.

"Não é engraçado, mãe?"-Afrodite falava para a lápide.-"É meu aniversário e sou eu quem estou dando presentes. Aprecie as suas Rosas de Inverno, mãe."

"Afrodite?"

"Gustav."-ele falou se levantando, estava com o semblante cansado devido ao esforço, mas mesmo assim sorri.

"O que disse?"

"Você perguntou meu nome anos atrás. Eu não havia lhe dito. Meu nome é Gustav."

"É um prazer te conhecer, Gustav."-falou o outro.

Os dois Cavaleiros andam lado a lado, se afastando daquele belo lugar, que seria conhecido pelo milagre de ter feito rosas brotarem em pleno inverno. As pessoas dirão que nasceram por causa do amor de uma mãe ali sepultada. Outros darão versões mais estranhas e complicadas ao evento.

Mas apenas dois homens saberão a verdade sobre essas rosas, que envolvem uma sepultura com os dizeres:

"_Aqui Jaz Emilly Tahil Bergman...Filha querida, esposa devotada, mãe adorada de Gustav...Ela sonhou com um lindo jardim de rosas em meio à neve..."_

**FIM...**

**Ou um recomeço?**

**Agradeço a todos que leram essa fic e gostaram dela...agradeço a Aurora de Aquário e a Pandora-amamiya por revisarem o fic para mim. A Megawinsone, Caliope Amphora, Lyta Jupter, Ada (obrigada pelos comentários no fórum), Leandro, Mari Marin, Arthemisys e a todos que leram e não puderam (ou esqueceram) de comentar.**

**Beijos!**

**Feliz aniversário a todos nascidos no signo de Peixes.**


End file.
